


Я буду помнить

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини R-NC-21 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Война может всё растоптать и уничтожить — а может дать надежду, что всё только начинается.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини R-NC-21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Я буду помнить

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, ООС, насилие. Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

Уже третий день вроде бы не происходило ничего особенного, но от ощущения надвигающейся беды у Невилла замирало сердце. Он так часто стукал палочкой по ручке приёмника, настраивая его на нужную волну, что девочки уже стали посмеиваться, называя его «барабанщиком». Ну да, конечно. Невилл не обижался — пусть уж лучше смеются, чем плачут. Чего-чего, а слёз за последний год им хватило. Радио тихо урчало, переключаясь с канала на канал, и чтобы никого не нервировать, Невилл убавил звук до минимума, поэтому едва успел добавить громкость, когда услышал:

«Вас приветствуют Рапира и Бруно. Экстренное сообщение! Повторяю! Экстренное сообщение! Только что стало известно, что Гарри Поттер проник в банк Гринготтс, — голос Фреда, а может, Джорджа, срывался, — и улетел оттуда на драконе! Только не говорите мне, что это акт вандализма и хулиганства! Я уверен... мы все уверены, что так воплощается план Дамблдора. Повторяю! Гарри Поттер жив и улетел из Гринготтса на драконе!»

Это могло означать только одно: началось! Невилл почти не слышал ни криков восторга, ни рокота предположений. Он напряжённо думал. Почему-то у него не было ни капли сомнений, что скоро Гарри прибудет в Хогвартс. Но что потом? Конечно же, ему потребуется помощь. Невилл достал зачарованную монету и написал короткие сообщения сначала Джинни, а потом Луне. Они так когда-то договаривались, и теперь можно не опасаться остаться без подмоги. Главное, чтобы не пропустили сигнал.

— Невилл, ты куда? — Лаванду всегда отличала бдительность и внимание к мелочам.

— На разведку, — Невилл подмигнул ей и, пока никто не сообразил ему возразить или вызваться в напарники, добавил: — Симус, за старшего. 

— Что нам делать? — не унималась встревоженная Лаванда.

— Готовьтесь. 

— К чему? — в наступившей тишине тихий голос Падмы показался слишком резким.

— К бою.

Невилл и не думал шутить. Только в самом конце пути можно использовать дракона как средство передвижения, уже находясь на пороге отчаяния и не имея другого выхода. И Гарри почти дошёл. 

Дверь отворилась, как всегда, бесшумно, на этот раз в широкий коридор первого этажа. Невилл огляделся, понимая, что совсем рядом Большой Зал и лестница в подземелья Слизерина, от которых стоило держаться подальше. К счастью, в коридоре не было ни души. Невилл собирался поговорить с профессорами, которые поддерживали его, чем могли, чтобы узнать последние новости и, возможно, заручиться их поддержкой. Лучше бы, конечно, с Флитвиком или с Макгонагалл, но Спраут или Хуч тоже бы подошли.

Ему, определённо, везло — голос Макгонагалл раздавался совсем рядом. Кажется, она отчитывала кого-то из студентов, призывая к порядку. Невилл выглянул из-за угла, сразу же встречаясь с ней взглядом. Макгонагалл поджала губы и отправила проштрафившегося хаффлпаффца подальше, а сама поспешила к Невиллу.

— Вы с ума сошли?! — зашипела она, втолкнув его в пустой класс и заперев дверь чарами. — Разве вы не понимаете, чем вам грозит...

— Вы слышали про Гарри? — перебил её Невилл.

— Да! Но это не даёт вам повода...

— Даёт, профессор Макгонагалл. Ещё как даёт. Я уверен, что скоро он будет здесь.

— Откуда вы... — Макгонагалл с ужасом уставилась на Невилла, прикусив губу. — Лонгботтом, подслушивать в вашем случае не просто плохо, но и смертельно опасно! Не стоит недооценивать Кэрроу.

— Вы тоже его ждёте?

Макгонагалл несколько мгновений испытующе разглядывала Невилла, прежде чем медленно кивнуть:

— Мы его ждём. Именно поэтому я отправила учеников по гостиным. Детям здесь не место, да и вам, Лонгботтом, лучше бы вернуться в своё укрытие.

— Лучше?

— Да. Возможно, так удастся избежать ненужных жертв. Особенно если вы удержите свой отряд от необдуманных действий.

— Но, профессор...

— Я всё ещё отвечаю за вашу жизнь перед Августой, — взгляд Макгонагалл на мгновение потеплел. — Берегите себя, Невилл.

— Иногда это бывает невозможно. Я просто хочу, чтобы вы знали: когда начнётся, мы не отступим.

— Я бы сказала, что горжусь вами, если бы так за вас не боялась. Снейп ясно дал понять, что во время битвы никто не станет щадить студентов.

— Снейпу тоже неплохо бы поостеречься, — Невилл сжал кулаки. — Ему на пощаду не приходится рассчитывать.

Макгонагалл тяжело вздохнула и словно постарела лет на десять, а то и больше:

— Как же быстро вам пришлось повзрослеть. И всё же постарайтесь не рисковать.

— Хорошо. Нам с вами надо договориться о знаке.

— Каком? — удивилась Макгонагалл.

— Чтобы предупредить друг друга, когда всё начнётся.

— Мне кажется, что этот момент мы не пропустим.

— А вдруг... 

Невилл не мог подобрать слова, чтобы выразить свою непонятную тревогу, но Макгонагалл всё поняла. Она стиснула его руку, пытаясь ободрить, а потом вдруг просияла:

— Ну, конечно же!

Она достала из кармана лист пергамента, придирчиво его осмотрела, даже проверила на просвет, после чего принялась водить над ним палочкой, шепча слова заклинаний, которых Невилл не знал. Листок сначала осветился бирюзовым, а потом вспыхнул огнём, который Макгонагалл смахнула ладонью.

— Вот и всё! — она небрежно стёрла со лба бисеринки пота и, улыбнувшись, разорвала листок пополам. — Это вам!

Невилл взял протянутый кусок пергамента, уже догадываясь, что за чары на него наложены. Кажется, именно ими Гермиона зачаровала галеоны для обмена сообщениями.

— Спасибо!

— Вы знаете, что делать?

— Да, — Невилл улыбнулся. — Если я буду писать на своей части, то вы сможете прочитать у себя.

— Именно! Мне кажется, что вы сможете сдать выпускной экзамен на «превосходно».

— У меня не было много практики...

— Ничего. Это дело наживное. А теперь идите к своим. Успокойте их. И ждите, — Макгонагалл попыталась улыбнуться. — Я попробую связаться с орденцами, но боюсь, что кроме как друг на друга нам больше не на кого рассчитывать. Держите меня в курсе.

— А вы меня.

— Да! — она кивнула и, поправив очки, подошла к двери. — Лучше, если я уйду первой. Заодно и прослежу, чтобы вы никому не попались. Идите за мной, я вас провожу.

— Хорошо.

Она уже взялась за ручку, но всё-таки обернулась и едва слышно сказала:

— Берегите себя. Пожалуйста.

Невилл и не рассчитывал, что всё решится так легко. Теперь оставалось лишь вернуться в Выручай-комнату и ждать. Не самое сложное занятие, правда? Через приоткрытую дверь были отлично слышны удаляющиеся шаги. Значит, путь свободен. Он несколько раз выдохнул и выскользнул в коридор. 

Макгонагалл шла достаточно быстро, явно опасаясь за Невилла, и как бы ему ни хотелось догнать её и успокоить, он понимал, что не станет этого делать. Потому что сейчас они рисковали вместе: достаточно нарваться на Кэрроу или на Снейпа, или на кого-нибудь из Инспекционной дружины.

Когда до Выручай-комнаты оставалось всего ничего — пройти до конца один коридор и повернуть, — Невилл услышал ненавистный голос Снейпа:

— Добрый вечер, Минерва. Что вы здесь делаете?

Этого ещё не хватало! Невилл вжался в стену, ругая себя, что так и не освоил чары отвода глаз или дезиллюминационные.

— Выполняю ваше распоряжение, мистер Снейп.

Невилл, если бы даже захотел, и то не смог бы добавить в голос столько презрения. Только вот Снейпу было плевать на отношение Макгонагалл.

— И, как обычно, не так и не ко времени.

— У нас с вами были разные учителя.

— Очевидно!

Кажется, Снейп выругался, прошипев что-то невнятное, и Невилл услышал его приближающиеся шаги. Чёрт! Эта встреча совершенно не входила в планы, а бежать — значит привлечь к себе внимание. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! Невилл сильнее вжался в нишу и забыл, как дышать, почувствовав, что в спину что-то упёрлось. Дверная ручка! Он наощупь повернул её, и когда дверь открылась, скользнул в проём, резонно рассудив, что хуже встречи со Снейпом быть ничего не может.

Как же он ошибался! Это стало ясно, едва он закрыл за собой неприметную дверь маленькой полутёмной комнаты. Именно из-за царившего полумрака Невилл не сразу разглядел опасность.

— Экспеллиармус!

Палочка вылетела из рук, оставляя его практически беззащитным накануне перемен, не предвещавших ничего хорошего. Проклятый Снейп! Невиллу не надо было даже поворачиваться, чтобы понять, как сильно он попал: этот голос он не спутал бы ни с чьим другим.

— Панси Паркинсон, какая неприятная встреча!

Сейчас он мог лишь потянуть время и, дождавшись, когда Снейп окажется достаточно далеко, попытаться вернуть палочку. Невилл оглянулся, прикидывая, как лучше поближе подобраться к этой стерве.

— Ты даже не представляешь насколько, — Паркинсон криво усмехнулась. — Но тебе не повезло, в отличие от меня. Подумать только, поймать целого Лонгботтома!

— Ты предпочла бы меня расчленить?

— Ну, почему же? Ещё можно отсечь что-нибудь ненужное, — она поводила палочкой, словно выбирая, с чего начать. — Такое, что тебе точно не пригодится. Больше никогда.

Невиллу стало не по себе. С этой сучки станется его оскопить. А во взгляде Паркинсон плескалось безумие:

— Может, сам выберешь, с чем тебе не жалко расстаться? Советую что-нибудь такое, что не каждому покажешь... что-то незаметное... ты ведь понимаешь, о чём я?

С палочки срывались рубиново-красные искры, и Невилл отчётливо понимал, что его единственный шанс на спасение — это подобраться к ней поближе. Ох, с каким бы удовольствием он свернул ей шею! Просто так, голыми руками.

— Таранталлегра! Посмотрим, какой из тебя танцор.

Паркинсон хохотала, глядя, как против своей воли Невилл принялся отплясывать сумасшедший танец, однако ей не хватило ума понять, что именно так у него появился тот самый шанс, который он не собирался упускать. Таким сосредоточенным Невилл бывал, лишь когда брал на себя ответственность за отряд Дамблдора, и точно так же он не упустил момент.

Паркинсон явно не ожидала от него подобной прыти — её палочка отлетела в самый дальний угол, как, впрочем, и палочка Невилла. Дурацкий танец сразу же прекратился.

— Посмотрим, как ты теперь потанцуешь, — угроза подействовала на Паркинсон мгновенно: она было метнулась за палочками, но Невилл её перехватил. — И куда это ты собралась, красотка? 

Невилл не считал её даже чуточку привлекательной, но она сама задала тон этому разговору. Теперь, полностью оказавшись во власти Невилла, Паркинсон больше не шутила, пытаясь ничем не выдать страх. А она боялась! Чертовски боялась. И от этого сердце Невилла начинало колотиться сильнее. Всё-таки справедливость была, и прямо сейчас она торжествовала.

— Пусти!

— Ещё не время, — разорвать мантию оказалось на удивление легко, как и сдёрнуть её с плеч. — Ты хотела развлечься?

— Перестань! — голос Паркинсон едва заметно дрогнул.

— Тебе не повезло, в отличие от меня, — Невилл гнусно усмехнулся. — Подумать только, поймать целую Паркинсон.

— Иди на хер!

— Интересная мысль, и главное — свежая.

Невилл вжал её в стену, не давая возможности вывернуться, и пальцем очертил подбородок, погладил шею и почти не удивился, когда ладонь слегка спружинила, оказавшись на груди.

— Отвали, ублюдок!

Злость, которая так долго копилась, разрушая Невилла изнутри, наконец-то нашла выход и теперь рвалась наружу подобно урагану, неукротимому и беспощадному. С чувствами и желаниями Паркинсон можно было не считаться хотя бы потому, что она была на другой стороне. Она была врагом, таким же, как Беллатрикс Лейстрандж. Только до той гадины добраться было не так просто, как до этой.

— Тебе не весело? Может, потанцуем?

Невилл вжался в неё бёдрами и слегка качнулся, изображая танцевальное па.

— Лонгботтом, ты — идиот!

— Может быть, да, а может, и нет.

— Зачем ты это делаешь?!

— Потому что могу! Потому что любой из ваших поступил бы точно так же! Потому что война!

— Но ты ведь не такой...

— Неужели? — Невилл расхохотался, чувствуя какое-то первобытное возбуждение. — Можно подумать, кто-то меня знает.

Он мог бы сказать, что и сам от себя не ожидал некоторых вещей, но это была бы неправда. Никто и не догадывался, сколько сил требовалось ему для того, чтобы сдержать то тёмное, что всегда рвалось наружу. Просто раньше причиной этого он считал Беллатрикс Лейстрандж, а сейчас у него словно открылись глаза. Он сам хотел этого! И ему — чёрт возьми! — это нравилось. Он откровенно наслаждался силой и властью, чувствуя себя почти всемогущим. Владельцу сказочной Старшей палочки такое и не снилось.

— Отпусти... пожалуйста...

— Вот как ты теперь заговорила. Всё ещё желаешь отсечь мне что-нибудь ненужное?

Паркинсон быстро замотала головой, и Невилл вдруг заметил, что её глаза наполняются слезами. Как будто она Лаванда или Падма, будто она обычная девчонка, а не расчётливая и злая сучка Паркинсон. Она, словно заворожённая, уставилась на Невилла и даже перестала дышать, отчего он тоже замер. Несколько бесконечных мгновений они смотрели друг другу в глаза, словно пытаясь что-то понять. Или это только Невилл разглядел в её взгляде что-то настолько хрупкое, сломать которое показалось совершенно немыслимым?

Наваждение прошло столь же быстро, как и возникло, вот только Невилл больше не сомневался в том, что ему нужно сделать. Он на мгновение зажмурился и сжал кулаки, пытаясь выровнять дыханье.

— Значит, так, Паркинсон, — голос почему-то был хриплым и показался чужим, — ты не видела меня, а я тебя. Мы здесь не встречались, и...

Невилл осёкся и замолчал на полуслове, потому что Паркинсон вдруг прижала палец к его губам.

— Встречались, — эхом прошептала она, — встречались.

А потом в голове зашумело, и пол закачался под ногами, потому что Невилл оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что Паркинсон погладит его по щеке. Ласково. Вместо того чтобы с криками убежать или, наоборот, гордо удалиться.

— Больно? 

Потрясённый Невилл не сразу сообразил, что она спрашивает про шрамы, оставленные Кэрроу, которые как-то всё было недосуг свести.

— Нет.

— Хорошо.

Паркинсон, наверное, пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы осторожно поцеловать Невилла в подбородок. Ласково и нежно. Как будто так и надо. От неожиданности Невилл вздрогнул и просипел:

— Ты чего?

— Идиот, — обречённо прошептала Паркинсон. — Разве ты не видишь, что всё рушится? У нас только и говорят, что о войне. Границы закрыли, из страны не уехать, даже стали искать сочувствующих Поттеру среди своих.

Невилл не видел никакой связи между этими словами и неудачными попытками Паркинсон расстегнуть ремень на его брюках.

— Не понимаешь? — горько усмехнулась она. — Я не хочу умирать, не попробовав...

— Чего?

— Всего. Ты точно никому не разболтаешь. А может быть, мы оба не выживем.

— А ты оптимистка.

Что здесь можно было ещё сказать? Конечно, Невилл представлял себе всё это как-то иначе. Свечи там, лепестки роз, тонкие простыни и пуховые подушки...

— Много думаешь! 

Паркинсон с вызовом взглянула ему в глаза и медленно начала расстёгивать блузку. Зрелище заворожило настолько, что Невилл боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть и очередной своей неловкостью всё не испортить. Кожа у Паркинсон оказалась намного светлее, чем можно было ожидать — не то чтобы Невилл когда-нибудь об этом задумывался, но сейчас он вообще не мог рассуждать. Но избавиться от глупых мыслей тоже не мог. Неожиданно Паркинсон замерла и стыдливо прикрыла грудь:

— Ты мне совсем не помогаешь, — её голос дрогнул, а глаза заблестели от слёз. — Я тебе настолько не нравлюсь?

— Что ты! — выдохнул Невилл. — Совсем наоборот.

Он и сам не понял, как оказался рядом и, прижав её к себе, осторожно поцеловал. Мягкие губы чуть дрогнули, когда Невилл коснулся их языком, и это оказалось последней каплей.

— Панси, — зашептал он, обжигаясь о нежную кожу её плеч и груди. — Панси...

Его рубашка полетела на пол следом за сорванной мантией, ремень сдался натиску ловких рук, и расстёгнутые брюки надёжно стреножили его, не давая шагнуть вперёд. Или назад... или хоть куда-нибудь...

— Горячий, — прошептала Панси. — Мой... 

Пол качался под ногами так сильно, что лучшим решением показалось немедленно лечь, а мантии стали неплохой альтернативой тонким простыням, как, впрочем, и чадящие факелы отлично заменили свечи.

— Панси, — выдыхал Невилл, толкаясь в ласковую ладонь. — Панси...

Кончая, он оставил на её шее засос и благодарно принялся целовать податливые губы. В голове немного прояснилось, и когда Невилл начал лихорадочно соображать, как лучше предложить продолжить, Панси чуть отстранилась и, взглянув на перепачканные пальцы, осторожно лизнула их, пробуя вкус. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы он снова ощутил в себе силы.

Невилл перехватил её руку и тоже принялся вылизывать ладонь и пальцы, словно невзначай целуя, когда их губы соприкасались. Панси всё ещё не сняла юбку, но совсем не возражала, когда Невилл начал поднимать подол.

— Можно? — на всякий случай поинтересовался он, прежде чем стянуть тонкие трусики.

Панси лишь кивнула и, внезапно становясь серьёзной, потянулась за палочкой. Невилл на мгновение представил, что она его сейчас проклянёт, но совершенно не обеспокоился этим. Может быть, потому что начал доверять?

Заклинание, которое Панси направила на себя, было незнакомым, но очень простым. Во всяком случае, Невилл догадался, для чего такое нужно. Она аккуратно убрала палочку и, взглянув на Невилла, неуверенно улыбнулась:

— Ну...

— Можно?

Слова о том, что Невилл — идиот, прозвучали даже ласково, и о большем разрешении нельзя было и мечтать. Это был практически карт-бланш.

— Ну, держись!

Невилл чувствовал себя первым человеком на земле, вкусившим запретный плод, и понимал, что он никогда больше не будет прежним. Война, страх, ответственность, ненависть и боль отошли на второй план, уступая место восторгу познания и желанию защитить, а ещё — невыносимой жажде пройти этот путь до конца, разделив то трепетное и нежное, что рождалось прямо сейчас.

— Панси, я...

— Ты!

— Да?

— Да!

Наверное, это и было настоящее волшебство, когда реальность раскалывалась вдребезги и собиралась потом во что-то новое. Вроде бы то же самое, но совсем другое. Панси порывисто вздохнула и прикрыла глаза, коснувшись лбом его лба и замерев. Дышать всё ещё не получалось, но Невилл сумел прошептать:

— Ты как?

Улыбка Панси была усталой и такой греховной, что захотелось всё немедленно повторить. Немного отдохнув. Невилл почти целомудренно поцеловал Панси и пожалел, что так и не начал курить. Сейчас было бы кстати.

— Значит так, Лонгботтом, — хитро улыбнулась она, — ты не видел меня, а я тебя. Мы здесь не встречались, и...

— Встречались, — покачал головой Невилл. — И это было...

Панси терпеливо ждала его слов, которых почему-то не находилось. Наверное, подходящих случаю ещё не придумали, и поэтому пришлось выкручиваться самому.

— Как? — не выдержала Панси.

— Невероятно, — честно ответил Невилл. — Я никогда не думал, что ты такая!

— Да брось ты, — Панси тяжело вздохнула и зачем-то поправила юбку. — Мы всё ещё на разных сторонах.

— Да. Но я никогда больше не смогу тебя проклясть... даже если ты...

— Я хочу этого не больше, чем ты, — Панси поцеловала Невилла и решительно встала, поправляя чулки. — Где моя палочка?

Невилл не торопился одеваться, всё ещё лёжа на полу и снизу разглядывая Панси. Она уже застёгивала блузку и пыталась пригладить растрёпанные волосы. Засос на её шее стал багровым, и хотя воротник удачно его прикрывал, промолчать Невилл не мог:

— У тебя тут... — он потрогал свою шею. — Прости.

Панси достала из кармана мантии маленькое зеркало и, прикусив губу, пару секунд разглядывала отметину, после чего усмехнулась:

— Пусть мне завидуют.

Невилл всё-таки натянул брюки и встал, теперь взглянув на неё немного сверху:

— Не боишься?

— Чего мне... — Панси фыркнула, и взгляд её стал настороженно-серьёзным. — Одевайся. Я тебя провожу, куда шёл.

На мгновение недоверие снова оживилось — неужели она хочет узнать их тайное место? Панси словно прочитала его мысли:

— Не будь идиотом. Все наши прекрасно знают, что вы скрываетесь в Выручай-комнате. Просто, если мы кого-нибудь сейчас встретим, можно будет разыграть, что я тебя поймала.

— А потом? Что ты будешь говорить потом?

— Ты как ребёнок. Будто такой лось, как ты, не мог сбежать от такой хрупкой девушки, как я.

— А потом? 

Каким-то непостижимым образом Панси поняла, что Невилл имел в виду. Она тоскливо взглянула на него:

— Неужели ты на что-то надеешься? — она поморщилась и продолжила: — Не будет никакого «потом». Есть только здесь и сейчас. И то не точно.

— Но оно ведь было.

— Да. И на этом мы поставим точку.

Панси отвернулась, показывая, что разговор окончен. Что ж. Невилл быстро оделся и, пряча палочку в карман мантии, тихо сказал:

— Я буду помнить.

— На здоровье.

До Выручай-комнаты они дошли в молчании, к счастью, не встретив никого. Панси кивнула ему на прощанье и ушла, не оглядываясь и выпрямив спину так, что это казалось неестественным. Невилл проводил её взглядом и вдруг почувствовал, что всё то колоссальное напряжение, которое изводило его последние дни, бесследно исчезло, оставляя после себя надежду. Возможно, точка была бы здесь уместна, но Невиллу больше нравилось многоточие. Он трижды прошёлся вдоль стены, и когда появилась дверь, вернулся к своим. Однако передохнуть ему так и не удалось.

— Невилл, где вы ходите?! — Ариана Дамблдор строго взглянула на него с портрета. — Я уже целых пять минут жду.

— В чём дело, дорогая мисс Дамблдор?

— В том, что вас ждут.

Забираясь в картину, Невилл не сомневался в том, кого он встретит у Аберфорта. Это мог быть только Гарри Поттер, а стало быть, всё только начиналось.


End file.
